ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Death and Survival/Hunters
This page contains the Hunter-class creatures of Death and Survival. Hunters are combat-oriented creatures that primarily consist of mid-tier predators. They are excellent at preying on other creatures and acting as starter creatures. That doesn't mean all of them are predators, though. Carnivorous hunters are adept damage dealers while herbivorous hunters are versatile creatures with no specialized affinities. Main Game Starter Carnotaurus Carnotaurus is an amazing hunter. Its jaws are powerful, it can hunt down a sauropod, and it's one of the fastest theropod to ever exist. Add those with its fearsome horns and the Carnotaurus can easily gore the toughest prey. Although deadly, it's not an alpha predator. As long as it sinks its teeth and crash its horns at the right prey, it'll live. *'Health': 3/5 (300%) *'Defense': 2/5 (200%) *'Stamina': 4/5 (400%) *'Speed': 5/5 (500%) *'Attack': 4/5 (400%) *'Resistance': None *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores. **'Defensive Horns': Reduces incoming damage to the head by 10%. **'Pursuer': Reduced stamina depletion when running. *'Special': **'Bull Charge': Pins down target to a nearby structure or concuss it for four seconds. Deals bleed damage for three seconds. Has reduced effects on larger targets. The faster the Carno gets, the more damaging this will be. Smilodon Smilodon may not look impressive compared to most dinosaurs but it's a valiant creature. Its pronounced fangs are a sight to behold and its surprising strength can give trouble to some Titans. The teeth of the Smilodon allow it to penetrate the target's defense which makes it a good choice in killing well-protected creatures. Be careful not to break its teeth against heavily-armored creatures! *'Health': 2/5 (200%) *'Defense': 3/5 (300%) *'Stamina': 4/5 (400%) *'Speed': 3/5 (300%) *'Attack': 4/5 (400%) *'Resistance': Cold (Hypothermia Immunity) *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores. **'Sabre Teeth': Bite ignores half the enemy's defense and deals temporary bleed damage. Chance to break when used against creatures with heavy armor. **'Ambush': Deals more damage when attacking with stealth. *'Special': **'Power Jump': Can jump higher and recover from it faster. Takes reduced damage from fall damage. Pteranodon Pteranodon is one the most iconic and common flyers to ever roam the ancient world. Though it isn't a bloodthirsty predator, the Pteranodon is an effective harasser as its sharp beak can injure many creatures. Its real world counterpart eats fish but the recreated Pteranodon has somehow gained an interest in swooping and pecking creatures to death before eating them regardless of meat. Try to keep flying with this creature. Its walk speed isn't impressive. *'Health': 2/5 (200%) *'Defense': 1/5 (100%) *'Stamina': 4/5 (400%) *'Speed': 5/5 (500%) *'Attack': 2/5 (200%) *'Resistance': None *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Flyer': Functional wings allow a great deal of freedom in flying. Can boost to increase speed at the cost of stamina. **'Adaptive Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores but slower than normal carnivores. **'Marine Diet': Recovers more health when eating or killing underwater creatures. **'Skydweller': Increased elemental resistance and reduced stamina depletion while flying. *'Special': **'Beak Charge': With a sharp beak and a boost in flight speed, attack an enemy with the power of the beak. Temporarily reduces affected target's defense for ten seconds and bleeds it for five seconds. Simply deals reduced damage against creatures with heavy defense. Basilosaurus Basilosaurus is an ancient whale that preys upon other marine creatures. It is an active predator but like its modern successors it requires air to breathe. As such, it isn't a suitable choice for deep-sea hunting. Despite this and the presence of bigger reptilian scourges underwater, the Basilosaurus still has a mark on the marine world as it is the biggest predator of its time. *'Health': 4/5 (400%) *'Defense': 3/5 (300%) *'Stamina': 4/5 (400%) *'Speed': 3/5 (300%) *'Attack': 4/5 (400%) *'Resistance': Cold (Cold Water Immunity) *'Size': Large *'Passive': **'Sea Adaptation': Higher stamina, speed, and resistance in the sea. Loses advantage in freshwater environments and becomes vulnerable when beached. Needs no water to drink. **'Lungs Beneath Water': Not a fish but a whale. Needs periodical oxygen refills to survive but loses air slower than ordinary land creatures underwater. **'Marine Diet': Recovers more health when eating or killing underwater creatures. **'Whale Killer': Deals more damage to bigger creatures. **'Carnivore': Health depletes faster than herbivores. *'Special': **'Leap of Death': Jump high above the water surface to try and grab a hold of anyone flying above or lying near cliffs and other structures alike. Please do not beach yourself while trying the latter. Inostrancevia Inostrancevia is the largest member of the carnivorous synapsids known as Gorgonopsids. Don't let the status fool you though, as it still pales in comparison to bigger theropods. But like its sabre-teeth counterpart it is not a subject of underestimation. It is especially adaptable to hot and arid environments. It has a decent running speed but its stamina is phenomenal. Quite certainly it is a good all-rounder with a little focus on strength and stamina. *'Health': 3/5 (300%) *'Defense': 3/5 (300%) *'Stamina': 5/5 (500%) *'Speed': 3/5 (300%) *'Resistance': Heat (Heat Stroke Immunity) *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores. **'Desert Hunter': Stamina and water levels depletes slower in deserts. **'Oasis Tracker': Can track down nearby water sources if dehydrated and recovers more water than usual. *'Special': **'Flesh Rend': While close to the target in a pursuit, use this devastating bite attack to effectively lower the opponent's defense and body resistance while dealing stamina depletion over time. Incoming bleed damage is amplified and the target gets it when the Inostrancevia hits the victim while the effect lasts. Argentavis Argentavis is the largest predatory bird to have ever lived. Though not the biggest flyer in the World, its size still intimidates smaller creatures and put other carnivores to a test. It's an adept scavenger, allowing it to eat corpses without much worries of getting diseases. It isn't invulnerable to diseases but it's resistant nevertheless. It replenishes more stamina and health with rotten meat, making the Argentavis a flexible carnivore. *'Health': 3/5 (300%) *'Defense': 2/5 (200%) *'Stamina': 4/5 (400%) *'Speed': 3/5 (300%) *'Resistance': Food Poisoning, Heat (Heat Stroke Resistance) *'Size': Large *'Passive': **'Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores. **'Scavenger': Eating rotten meat yields more health than fresh meat. **'Skydweller': Increased elemental resistance and reduced stamina depletion while flying. **'Flyer': Functional wings allow a great deal of freedom in flying. Can boost to increase speed at the cost of stamina. *'Special': **'Finishing the Remnants': If the Argentavis spots a mortally injured creature, it will mark the creature. The prey's silhouette is highlighted for the Argentavis for ten seconds, allowing the Argentavis to claim the kill. Be wary of other predators in the area, as they can also track it down with their own ways. Pachycephalosaurus Pachycephalosaurus is an iconic herbivore with a literal hard head. It chews on fruits and has a size comparable to a raptor. Don't let its calm demeanor fool you, for this creature's thick head can utterly knock out even larger predators. It can charge up its momentum by running long distances, delivering a devastating headbutt that can knock down proportionate trees and even big creatures. *'Health': 3/5 (300%) *'Defense': 2/5 (200%) *'Stamina': 3/5 (300%) *'Speed': 4/5 (400%) *'Resistance': None *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Herbivore': Regenerates health after eating plants and reduced health depletion. **'Ridged Teeth': Digests fruits and leaves faster than normal plants while eating. **'Thick Skull': Reduces incoming damage to the head by 20%. *'Special': **'Skull Rush': By running at high speeds and pressing the attack button, the Pachycephalosaurus can run with a gradually increasing speed and bash a target with its domed-head. When sufficiently upgraded, it can outright kill weaker creatures and bring down titanic beasts with a single charge! Megalania Megalania is the terrifying super-imposed ancestor of the Komodo Dragon. It's the largest terrestrial lizard and poisonous vertebrate in existence. Owing to its versatility, the Megalania is one of the more adaptable creatures in the World. It's strong enough to contend with a theropod, fast enough to sprint across vast plains and swim across lakes and rivers, and capable of eating rotten meat which only serves to enhance its poison. The Megalania can degenerate bitten victims and easily kill smaller beings. *'Health': 3/5 (300%) *'Defense': 3/5 (300%) *'Stamina': 2/5 (200%) *'Speed': 4/5 (300%) *'Attack': 3/5 (300%) *'Resistance': Poison, Disease, Heat (Heat Stroke Resistance) *'Size': Medium *'Passive': **'Carnivore': Health depletes quicker than herbivores. **'Scavenger': Eating rotten meat yields more health than fresh meat. **'Disease Immunity': Thanks to its diverse diet in the rotten realm, the creature is immune to all kinds of bodily diseases. **'Enhanced Toxins': Eating rotten meat will increase the creature's poison attack for a period of time. *'Special': **'Degeneration': This common yet lethal disease reduces the overall stats of the target, making it easier for the attacker to finish it off. Its potency can be permanently increased by upgrading the creature's attack or temporarily by eating its usual rotten diet. Fellow Megalanias cannot pass these diseases to each other and other creatures with the same immunity is resistant towards this. Unlockable DLC Category:Death and Survival